Shantae Farts
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Shantae's fart fetish gets discovered by Space Ghost while the two try to have a conversation.
1. Chapter 1

Shantae farted loudly as she sighed of relief, taking a good whiff of the air as she giggled. "Whoo! That one would stink more inside my lamp! I just love cranking out these farts!" She leaned forward to let out another brassy tuba like fart, feeling joy from having her pants filled with flatulence.

"...so, uh... you have magical powers." Space Ghost stated as he couldn't believe how flatulent Shantae was, wondering if she was like a number of gassy girls he talked to several times before as he began using the blue card he was holding in his right hand like a fan, his left hand resting on his face. "...how magical are they?"

"Well, I am a half genie. I was a full time genie-" Shantae explained as she leaned forward to let out a bassy fart, trying not to laugh as she placed her right hand over her mouth. "Oopsie. I think that left a stain on my pants."

Space Ghost squinted his eyes as he wondered what the hell was wrong with this gassy purple hair girl, proceeding to essentially ignore the fact that Shantae pooped her pants. "I just wanted to say, your games are pretty good. I wish I got those types of games, or any games, really."

"Thanks!" Shantae exclaimed as she shifted her farting big butt left to right, releasing deep pitched poots that sounded like the famed fart noise made out of brass instruments. "You got any clean underwear? Not that I have a problem making a mess of myself!"

Space Ghost rubbed his chin with his right hand after placing down his card, releasing that he didn't have to smell Shantae's fart bursts due to being a ghost. "I take one of your powers is farting?"

"Oh yes, but I don't use it in my game related adventures." Shantae stated as she kept on having her fat ass burp out thunderous tuba toots, blushing as she had a smirking look on her face. "...not yet, anyway."

"I guess she better forward her farts all the way to WayForward!" Exclaimed Brak as he popped up behind Space Ghost, laughing it up. "Ahh, that was good!"

Shantae laughed and farted as she appreciated Brak's exclamation, with Space Ghost not sharing the same amount of love as he promptly blasted Brak with his destructo ray, causing Brak to be reduced to a pile of ash. Shantae then looked at Brak's ashy remains while Space Ghost pondered on where the script for this interview was in addition to the script for the fanfic, since he figured he would need both pretty soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Scuttle Town, Rottytops was farting up a rotten storm as she seemed bored without Shantae being there to stink things up, sighing as she had her rotting zombie hands on her rotted face.

"Man! It's not as fun to be stinky without my smelly Shantae around!" Robbytops exclaimed as she pooped her rotten shorts from farting so much, sighing as she shook her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Shantae sniff of the air as she blushed, fanning it with her right hand as she blushed. "Ewww... is it me, or does it stink? It just kinda smells funny now."

"You should know. You're the one who made it stink." Space Ghost replied as he took a sip of his coffee. "Hmm. I should have asked the crew if this coffee was fresh."

"Hey, at least it's not drool." Shantae added as she shuddered, shaking her head. "If there's one thing I couldn't stand... it's gross and yucky sweat..."

"...yet you love to fart." Space Ghost murmured as he rubbed his chin with curiosity. "Makes me wonder if I should get you checked in... for hypocrisy."

Shantae's right eye twitched as she clenched her fists angrily. "Hey, ghost boy, there's a big difference between farting and drooling!" She then shifted her hips side by side to let out some bassy, deep pitched farts as she sighed of relief. "For one thing, farts are relieving..."

"I think you may have a fart fetish." Space Ghost pinpointed as he had a blank look on his face. "Although I can't blame you. We all have our... secret obsessions that we might take a bit too far."

Shantae squinted her eyes at Space Ghost as she noticed him doing a weird dance out of nowhere, with her deciding to look around the studio set for anything to eat, farting all the while.


End file.
